


As long as you're happy...

by haldoor, kaige68



Series: Happy [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants Danny to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you're happy...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> This is my first time ever posting here, and it's my first time posting in the fandom as well. I'm just a little nervous.
> 
> This has not been beta read, concrit is happily welcomed.
> 
> The very first part of this was given to me by Haldoor, and I begged to be allowed to flesh it out. I dropped the ball for a bit, but here it is, finally.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters mentioned, and no harm or supposition is intended. There is no money made from this, it is entirely for the benefit of my own sad mind.

Excerpt from haldoor:

_Steve: I just want you to be happy *brave face*_

_Danny: *screws up face in puzzlement* What’s that face? It's not 'aneurism' face, because I know *that* face all too well. It's not 'let's go blow something up' face, because that, also, is very well known to me. What is that face?_

_Steve: It's not a face. I just... as long as you're happy, Danno, I'm happy._

_Danny: *looks at Steve's face some more* You don't like Gabby?_

_Steve: *annoyed face, but won't meet Danny's eyes for long* Why would I have suggested you ask her out in the first place if I didn't like her?_

_Danny: *half-smile, but not really amused* I don't know, Steve. Why would you?_

_Steve: *doesn't answer. Looks out of car window like he's concentrating on driving*_

_Danny: This is not the end of this conversation, my friend._

_Steve: *phone rings. Steve answers, giving Danny sideways look* Yeah, Chin, what you got? *pause* Okay, where?_

_Danny: *holds on tight as Steve ditches phone and speeds up driving* Later, babe. Definitely later._

_Steve: *another sideways look with a frown* Those guys we were looking for? They've been busy._

 

  
He watched Grace knock, and shortly after the front door of the McGarrett house opened.

“You knocked? Isn’t that a sign of the apocalypse?”

“I knocked.” Grace chimed and walked into Steve’s house.

“She knocked.” Danny pointed after his daughter, and Steve stepped back to let him in. 

“Oh, so she has manners? That’s nice. Maybe you might want to learn from her example.” Danny just shot an arched brow. “So what’s up?”

“I have Grace for the weekend and a crappy apartment. You have an enormous wave pool in your back yard.” He laughed and grabbed two beers from the six-pack, leaving the rest on the table as they walked through the house. “And we have to finish that conversation from earlier today. Hey!” He yelled toward Grace as she ran across the back lawn. “Life vest Monkey! And do not go any deeper than the middle stripe!” Danny spoke more conversationally as they walked toward the chairs that were fixed where the grass met the sand. “That way you don’t have to swim that far to grab her.”

Steve took one bottle as Grace shed the shorts and t-shirt she had over her swim suit and buckled up her lifejacket. “You should at least be able to swim enough to save your daughter.”

“I _can_ swim, but you’re here and already in your trunks. I also know that no matter how adept I am or how consumed I am with fear, you are going to get to her faster, Ninja SEAL.” Grace turned and waved at both of them when she reached the water. Danny waved back just before he picked up her clothes from the ground and began folding them. Not looking at Steve, only facing the water he asked. “So why don’t you like Gabby?”

“Jesus Danny, I like Gabby just fine. Drop it.”

“You said, and I quote, _as long as you’re happy, Danno, I’m happy._ Not exactly a resounding endorsement, babe. Not _I think she’s great, I think you’re perfect together, I think she’s a keeper, live long and prosper._ It’s not even” 

Steve interrupted with a sigh, and sat down heavily in one of the chairs. “She makes you happy Danno, that’s all. And that’s all that matters. She’s nice, she’s smart, she’s attractive, but mostly she makes you happy. What else matters?” 

“I don’t know, Steven. You’re the one that keeps qualifying it.” Danny sat and finally looked over. “Like there is something glaringly wrong with her but as long as I’m blind to it and happily so, you’re good with her.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Gabby. I…” Steve just dropped his sentence. Stopped giving his opinion mid thought and wasn’t apparently going to go back to it.

They watched Grace play in the waves for a few minutes in silence. She came back until the water only covered her ankles, threw her life jacket in the direction of the two men then sat out of ear shot to play in the wet sand.

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, then tilted his head back, eyes closed and began again softly. “Rachael blindsided me, twice. Yeah,” he sighed again. “I should have seen the second one coming, but..”

“Danny, I don’t think Gabby would intentionally hurt you. I really don’t think your ex had big plans of hurting you either for that matter. She just… did what was best for her, I guess. Gabby probably will too.”

Head turned toward Steve, Danny asked, “What does that mean? I’m asking if you know something. That’s all I’ve been asking all day.”

“I’m saying she makes you happy, and from the little I know of Gabby, you apparently make her happy.”

Danny turned back to look out at the surf and his daughter. “Do you want me to step aside?” The question was quiet and sincere, and it broke Danny a little to ask, but for Steve, he’d do it.

“Danny,” Steve leaned forward, scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Ok, yes, I’m jealous. But Gabby makes you happy. Just…” Steve’s face looked a little sad, but there was a giving smile on top of it. “Be happy, Danno. Just be happy.”


End file.
